Finally It Will All End
by Hanayami
Summary: Everything was going great! Yuki thought everything was finally going to be okay. But...something happens to Tohru. Yuki is going crazy and will do anything to save Tohru. Anything...Note the Angst and Tragedy part. FINISHED
1. The Start

Author's notes: Okay I will be following the Manga so Akito will be a girl! Okay? Okay!

Chapter one

Life was abslolutly perfect. Nothing could go wrong. No. Nothing could go wrong if she was by my side. She did not love me. But still, her light shined down on my pitiful and tortured soul. I don't care if she didn't love me. As long as we were together everything would be okay. Even with that stupid cat or the curse. No. Not even the curse can ruin things for me now.

-------------------------

"Tohru! Tohru! What's wrong?!" I heard myself scream. It was horrible! Her eyes! God her eyes! They were so dull yet twisted with insanity and pain. Her mouth was curved into the most insane smile I had ever seen. She was rolling on her bed laughing. Oh dear Lord! Is she starting to foam at the mouth?! No! You cannot do this to me God!

"Tohru! Tell me what's wrong!" I heard Kyo scream as well. He was just as scared as I was. I could see tears in his eyes. And I could feel mine get dampen quickly as well. Tohru shot out of her bed and tackled Kyo. There were several loud sounds including the shattering of glass. She started punching him, kicking him and hurting him anyway she could. I stood there in shock as Kyo cried in pain, unable to fight back. This was not my beautiful angel! No! What happened to her?! Tohru saw a shard of broken glass and her smile became even more frightening. I couldn't take this. I had to help Kyo. But I could not move.

"How?! How is this possible!" I thought frantically. This was not Tohru! What…what happened to her?! Just then Shigure ran into the room. He saw Yuki standing there in complete shock and Kyo trying to stop Tohru from stabbing him with a big piece of broken glass.

"Yuki! Help me tie Tohru down!" Shigure shouted. I just stared at him with a lost and helpless look on his face then eventually shook his head slowly. Shigure could see the pain, fear and confusion whirling in my violet eyes.

"NOW YUKI! Help me do it now! If you want to help Tohru you have to help me tie her down!" Shigure shouted as he ran to help Kyo. I hesitated then ran to aid Shigure and Kyo.

------------------------

"What…happened to her?" I muttered over and over to myself. I was sitting right by Tohru's door, in the shadows. I could still see her squirming in her bed, bound by the rope Shigure used to tie her down. I could hear her insane laughter and screaming. I gripped my head. It was so horrible. What happened to my angel? My only hope to survive in the harsh world?

"Tohru…." I whispered as a tear caressed my pale cheek. I could heard footsteps and looked up. It was Shigure. Shigure was wearing one of his best suits. The ones he wore when he went to see Akito.

"You're going with me to the main house Yuki." Shigure said in a surprisingly serious and husky tone. I didn't want to fight now so I nodded my head submissively and followed Shigure outside. Hatori was outside waiting for them with the car.

"It happened didn't it?" Hatori asked Shigure as he and I got into the car. Happened?! What happened? Did they know Tohru was going to go UTERLLY INSANE?!

"YOU EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Shigure and Hatori just looked at me but didn't reply. Shigure closed the car door and Hatori started to drive off.

"Answer me Shigure!" I hissed in a dark, threatening tone that would normally scare Shigure. But it didn't. Shigure just continued to ignore him. I punched Shigure with all the strength I could muster. There was a loud crashing sound and I looked up to see Shigure's head had gone through the window of the car. I continued to frown deeply. Shigure would be out cold and of no use to him now.

"Hatori!" I shouted. I felt someone's damp hand clutch the top of my head. Who was it?! I turned to see Shigure with blood trickling down his face. His hear was wet with the same crimson liquid. I stared at him wide eyed. What was he doing still awake? Shigure's grip tightened on my head. When did the bastard get so strong?!

"Look Yuki, I have been nice to you all these years! Now don't make me get serious on you!" He hissed into my ear. I let out a cry of pain when his grip tightened on my head. I couldn't get his hand off my head either! Everything…my whole world was being turned upside down.

"Now Yuki, stop struggling and sit down quietly until we get to the main house." Shigure ordered me. After a bit more struggling he tightened his grip more and I finally stopped. If he had held my head any harder he would have broken my skull. He threw me on the other side of the car but not as hard as I punched him. So my head just hit the window with a loud thudding sound.

-----------------------------

We were here. I would finally see Akito and maybe things would clear up. But still. It was Akito! She would beat me up, torture me…break me. She always tries to do things like that to me. Momiji opened the gate and smiled at us. Momiji's face fell when he saw the blood on Shigure's face and hair and Shigure's blood in my hair.

"Is everything okay? Haa-chan what happened?!" Momiji cried, his eyes starting to water. Hatori just shook his head at Momiji. Shigure pushed me and I fell on the cold street just outside the gate.

"Go." He ordered me again. I got up slowly with my teeth clenched. I looked up and saw Momiji crying. I gave him a smile and tried to make hi feel better. But it didn't work. He ran to Hatori and continued to question him. I was now up and I looked into Shigure's cold eyes. Why was he like this?

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Shigure grabbed my shoulder so tight that I let out a shill cry. But Shigure didn't take notice and continued to drag me to Akito's room.

---------Chapter one End-----------  
Author's notes: Well? Did you like it? Please R&R


	2. Help

Author's notes: To Kiki and Sami the Archangel: That's how I intended it to be! Scary and all tradgedy-like  
To Angel girlBB7: Thank you. And yes it is hard to picture Shigure all mean isn't it Xx  
To czee and my two best friends (Lil Devil and Thunder Fkare): Thx for all the support! I would never had been able to write all this and my other fanfic if it wasn't for your constant thretening XoX

Chapter 2

I watched as Shigure opened the door. It was so dark and my shoulder was starting to bruise under Shigure's grip. He finally let go of my shoulder then pushed me into the room. I fell on the cold wooden floor with a slight thud. I got up slowly and looked to my shoulder. Shigure had gotten blood on it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Yuki-kun." Akito's voice rang through my ears. I looked up at her. As usual she was wore her red kimono and was giving me her coldest looks.

"So Tohru-kun finally went insane. Shigure told me." Akito said in a smug voice. Shigure told her everything! It annoyed me so much. Why couldn't he keep a secret from this bitch?!

"I warned her to stay away. And she thought I was being selfish. You all did." Akito let out a laugh that sent chills down my spine. So Akito knew what was going to happen as well. Was Akito, in her own twisted way, trying to save Tohru? No. I knew her real reason from wanting to keep Tohru away. She wanted to keep me miserable.

"You LIAR! You never wanted to save Tohru! I wouldn't be surprised if you were happy that she went insane! In fact I think you are the cause of all of this!" This was when my face was sent crashing into the floor. Shigure had grabbed my head again, his bloody hands threatening to crush my skull once more. He didn't let me get up from the floor either so my face was being crushed on to the cold wooden floor.

"Do not talk to her that way!" Shigure snarled at me. Jesus Christ! Why did Shigure care so much!? I thought he was on my side!

"Thank you Shigure." Akito said with a menacing grin. With great difficulty I turned my head to look at Akito. She saw the confusion in my eyes and her grin grew.

"You don't know this side of Shigure do you? I wouldn't expect you to. My brother is so good at acting."

"Brother?" The words slipped out of my lips as a choked whisper.

"Half brother actually." Akito said in a sort of gloating tone of voice. It all made sense now! Why Akito only talked to him, why Shigure couldn't keep secrets from her! But why was he being so cruel to him? The fact that they are related still didn't explain why Shigure was doing this. Where was the laidback, carefree guy he knew?!

"Anyway you came here to find out why Tohru turned out the way she did. I will tell you why! This is the second part of the curse. It normally doesn't happen but…it just does sometimes. Like now! Someone who is not a zodiac and does get involved will go insane. Just like your precious Tohru! What made things worse was that she saw Kyo in his real form and didn't do anything except stay! The more involved a normal person gets, the more prone they are to this…curse." Akito was now snarling at me. She was enjoying this. All of it. The tears welling up in my eyes, the pained look in my face. I couldn't take this!

"You knew about this Shigure…why didn't you say anything?! You liked Tohru too!" I shouted in the loudest and clearest tone I could muster.

"Everyone liked that bitch Tohru! And they didn't know about this part if the curse until recently. But it was too late! She was already showing the symptoms! Didn't you notice it? She was becoming at least a bit more distant! Her little fits of rage!" I could feel more tears forming in my eyes. Akito was right! Now that he thought about it she was a little colder to everyone over the past month! Sometimes when he went into her room she would be lying on her bed and everything was a mess. He thought she was just tired so she didn't clean for a few days but she must have messed up her room herself. She would snap at Kyo and himself sometimes as well! Why didn't he notice?!

"That's right Yuki…this was all your fault. It always is…" Akito whispered into his ear

-------------------------

I sat in my room in the darkness. I thought about what Akito said. She was right. It was my fault. I didn't notice. Tohru didn't belong with us. But I was selfish. I tried to keep her so I could be happy. But now look what my selfishness did to her. I have to right the wrong I did to her. To my beautiful Angel….

"The curse did this to her…so…." My eyes widened. If I could break the curse then I would be able to save Tohru! But…how? How do you break this curse? I stood up. It didn't matter! I was going to save my angel no matter what happened! I started to walk out of my room but stopped. Who would know of a way to break this curse? This very curse that ran through my veins? I clenched my fists and my jaw. I felt me lips curl into a snarl. I stood at my doorway for a while, thinking, trembling from my rage. I needed someone to help me. Someone who would do anything for me….

----------------------

"Yuki-kun!!" His annoying voice made me wince. I hated him but I had to work with him so I could free Tohru. I looked up at Ayame's gold eyes.

"What are you doing here Yuki-kun? I'm so happy you came to me for once!" His voice, his face, his attitude. It all made me want to make me scream. I hated him. But for Tohru I would do anything. But he was so happy. Maybe he didn't know about Tohru.

"Have you heard about Tohru?" I asked him. I tried to make my voice more pleasant. But it didn't work. The hate for Aya and the anger from the curse combined…I just couldn't find a way to smile or be happy. Aya stared at me for a while. The smile on his face fell. Maybe he knew Tohru would go inane too.

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun." His voice was deeper and very sad. Yes he knew. I clenched his fists then forced a nod.

"I know you are. When did you find out this would happen?" I asked him. I had stopped trying to be happy and cheerful. So my tone was even colder and more distant. Aya winced a bit and looked down.

"A few weeks ago." He replied to me in a whisper. I nodded.

"Not so bad. He better be telling me the truth." I thought and a snarl almost escaped me. But I caught it in time and continued to frown.

"So do you want to come in Yuki-kun?" He asked me with a small smile. I nodded and walked into his shop.

"I need a favor." I said. I was too angry to not be so blunt.

"Yes Yuki? Anything." That was what I liked to hear! A cruel smile formed on my face. That was the only thing I could do. Aya seemed afraid though.

"Do you know how to break the Zodiac Curse?" I asked him in a dangerous tone. He shook his head.

"You want to free Tohru don't you?" Ayame asked me. I knew he was smart. But I still didn't like him. He could go to hell for all I care. But not now. I still needed him. I nodded in response.

"So do you know how?" I demanded. Aya shook his head and my anger level rose. Somehow Aya could tell. Whether I frowned deeper, snarled or smirked, I do not remember.

"But do not worry Yuki! I will help you free Tohru! I want you to forgive me and for us to be live together as brothers for the rest of our lives!" Aya grabbed my hands as he said this. I held in a cringe and nodded my head. I would be able to use Ayame to my advantage and he wouldn't even care! This was perfect.

------------Chapter 2 End--------------


	3. Plans?

Author's Notes: This chapter will be in Akito's POV. And btw, Akito was always a girl. She was born a girl and was also born as Shigure's galf sister! Akito was never a guy. Why it is never really mentioned is she is ashamed of being a girl. Ever wonder why Akito talks to Shigure a lot? The only thing I am making up in my fic is the second level of the Zodiac curse, which is what is happening to Tohru. I think I explained it in Chapter 2….oh an I kinnda tweaked at the personalities o.O ---for Erin and Random

And for czee....HOW DARE YOU!!!! You are so ebol!! munches of cookie Here's chapter 3! Leave Kyo plushie alone! XX

Chapter 3

Life had to be so short. It annoyed me so bad. No one asked me if I wanted to be proclaimed center of the Zodiac curse!!! I curled up into a little ball on the cold wooden floor. Autumn was so cold. The air was so crisp. It also annoyed me. Like Yuki. At least I was able to become the head of the Sohma family. A dark and menecing laugh excaped my lips.

"Too bad the truth was hidden from poor, sickly Yuki." I whispered to myself in a dark tone. But then again, my tone was always like this. I chuckled. "Yuki…the actual head of the Sohma family." I let out another cold laugh, which would send chills down any spine. My door opened and I shot up. Who could it be? I sent for no one. They will pay for disturbing my thoughts. But then a small smile crept on to my lips and all thought from vengence slowly drifted off.

"Shigure…brother. What are you doing here?" I asked in my airy mysterious tone voice. He kneeled down in front of me and didn't look up to show respect.

"I just wanted to check on you sister." His face was so soft and caring. If only Yuki could see him now. I laughed yet again. Shigure was puzzled by this and looked up to stare and blink stupidly. They were all stupid. All people. But this was Shigure. The only person I did trust. So there was a slight difference.

"I am sorry Shigure. I just remembered the way you treated Yuki. It was marvelous." I gave him a small aplouse. He smirked at me.

"I cannot let my sister's worst enemy not get what he deserves can I? I have been longing to do that to him for years." Again I was amused but not enough to laugh. I went back to what my brother had said to me a while ago. His excuse for coming here unexpectedly…

"So why are you checking up on me?" I asked as he circled around him. I may have trusted him and favored him over the other fools…but he was still a fool, a person under me.

"Yuki went over to Ayame's place for no reason. I think he is up to something." I raised a brow. Up to something? It WAS very strange for Yuki to just go to Ayame. There had to be a reason. But what? Was he going to ship Tohru somewhere? I laughed again.

"What could they possibly do?" I asked maybe a bit too confidently. But I AM the head of the Sohma family. Sort off. Yuki is the rightful heir. But I need this. I am already the core of the Zodiac cure.

"Akito? Akito?" Shigure was calling out to me. I had been thinking and got lost in my thoughts. I flushed slightly and looked down at him. I struck him on the head. Hard.

"Do not call me! You silently wait for my reply!" I hissed at him. Shigure got up from the floor and looked down at the floor again.

"I am sorry Akito." No questions asked! I loved this guy. He was so nice to me. And he was also this way when we were still children. I circled him again with a cruel smirk on my face.

"So what was it you said to me earlier?" I asked him. A red mark had formed where I had hit him. It was clear on his cheek.

"It's just that Yuki really loves Tohru. I am concerned about this issue. I am surprised that Kyo is doing nothing but staying at Tohru's side while Yuki is going out and doing something suspisous." The two switched roles? How very amusing. As I continued to pace around Shigure I thought a bit. What could Yuki possibly do? I could think of nothing. What did Shigure have in mind. I asked him and he did not know. I frowned slightly.

"Well just keep me updated my dear brother." I stopped cir cling him and sat down on the floor again. He got up and left me alone again to my thoughts. Once again I started brooding thoughts of hate. Ecpecially thoughts of that damned Yuki. What could that rat be up to now?

------------Chapter 3 End-----------

Aouthor's Notes: Do not forget to Review o.O lol short ne?


	4. Nothing

Author's notes: Part one will be in Yuki's POV while part 2 is in Akito's POV  
Thanks to Erin, Czee(of course p) and ValVal for reviewing. And Akito wnats to be a boy. She's ashamed of her girl-ness! O.o

Chapter 4, part 1

Months had passed and we still hadn't found anything. Shigure and Akito also suspected something. Shigure had been questioning both me and Ayame since I moved in with my brother. Thinking about this, I slammed my fist against the table and Ayame cringed.

"This is not working…." I hissed through my clenched teeth. "Kyo says Tohru isn't getting any better! We haven't found anything to help us. No clues on how to remove this damn curse." I started calling Kyo who still lived in Shigure's house to check on Tohru every few days. Just then something strange and unexpected happened.

"Yuki! You're…crying." Ayame whispered with sadness playing in his gold eyes. My eyes widened. I touched me cheeks. Damp. I was crying. Crying tears of frustration, anger and sadness. I smirked,

"You don't seem very surprised." I said to Ayame. My voice was also changing. It seemed a lot colder. Not just to Ayame but to everyone…but my angel Tohru. Ayame sighed and looked back to the books around us. We were in a huge, old library I had never known existed in the Sohma estate. It was bigger than Shigure's house. We were able to sneak in thanks to Momiji. We had already spent three days here and no luck. Our fingers were already black from all the dust. He was very eager to help us. Because of Tohru. Ayame answered me,

"Of course I'm not. Tohru was very special to you. To all of us." He ran his hand down the spine of some book. I nodded. Ayame looked at his hand and cringed. He had accidentally added a new layer of dust to his fingers. Amusing.

"You think people would come here to clean." He grumbled. But what could you do? This was a place no one ever came to. My thoughts drifted back to Tohru. Everyone but Akito and me liked her. Akito hated her and I loved her. Anger swelled up inside me and before I knew it, my fist slammed into a bookshelf with such great force that the wooden structure broke in half. The loud sounds echoed in the dark abandoned place. Both my brother and me coughed as a big cloud of dust enveloped us.

"Sorry about that." I said to Ayame. I didn't sound sorry though. But I didn't try to sound it either.

"It's okay Yuki." Ayame said, smiling. Again I ask, how can he smile at a time like this?! Something caught my brother's eye. He walked to one of the scattered and old books on the floor. Didn't look like much. A small, thin book made from black leather. It looked like one of those notebooks with a conversion table at the back. He picked it up and started flipping through it. He seemed very excited.

"I hope that isn't something you lost. You know, like a notebook of yours that has the latest trends in it. Notes you took from before?" Why did I sound so mean? Don't know and don't care. Aya did look hurt but again I did not care about him. I cared about Tohru.

"No Yuki. At first I had no idea what it was. It just seemed to different from all the other books." He was right. It did. All the others were hardbound, thick and heavy.

"So what is it? You seem very interested in it." I said icily and frowning. He pushed in to my chest.

"You read it." He said simply. I glared at him and opened it.

Chapter 4, part 2

It's been nine months since I've last seen Yuki. Nothing has happened. And I haven't died yet. Woohoo. I had already given up any suspicion but Shigure still remained ever vigilant on trying to uncover Yuki and Ayame's 'secret'. Amazing how Shigure turned on his best friend. All because of me and or Yuki. He either really hated Yuki or loved me a lot. Either worked to my advantage. Shigure did find out that about seven to six months ago the two brothers disappeared for a couple of days. No one knew were they had gone. Too bad.

I was on my back again. The floor…warm. Air…you could smell the soft, sweet scent of the flowers. Well when I thought about it the floor wasn't really warm. It was just warmer than a few weeks ago. Spring had come recently. I sat up and my red kimono slid off my shoulder.

"Maybe…" I paused, "maybe I should go to check on our poor Tohru." I mumbled. I hadn't seen the stupid girl yet. Shigure said she looked like she had rabies. It would have been funny to watch her. So I decided. I got up and went to change into my black clothes.

As I changed I looked myself in the mirror. I saw a woman. I was a woman. I clenched my fists as I felt my shame and anger sweep through me. I let out a cry as I thrust my fist at the sheet of glass. With a loud crashing noise my fist slammed into the glass, shattering it into several pieces. I stood there silently starring at the broken mirror. Slowly, I glanced at my fist. Bloody. Painful. I could see a big piece of glass sticking out of my fist. Again I stared for awhile before doing anything. I took out the piece of glass carefully then continued to change.

Finally I gad finished. It took me awhile to change but my hand was wounded. And the wound was pretty deep. I didn't bother to do anything about it. As I walked down the halls I could feel the blood slowly drip down my hand. I could hear the soft sound of the blood droplets hitting the cold floor. Continuing my walk I passed little Momiji. One look at my hand and he became even whiter than he originally was.He looked very worried. Maybe he wanted me to see Hatori. Well, whether I wanted to or not I saw Hatori in the halls as well. He looked down at my hand and raised I brow.

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're thinking." I hissed at him. He shook his head and then told me to follow him. He knew I wanted to go somewhere. I was in my going out clothes. I could tell he knew because it was painfully obvious and he said he would make it quick. He tried to find out why my fist was bleeding as he treated it. I didn't say.

After Hatori was done I continued my to the car. Sometimes the size of this house annoyed me. A lot. Once I reached the car I got inside and told the driver to go to Shigure's house. He started the car without saying anything. I found this very disrespectful and decided to deal with him later. As we drove on I watched the trees, people and buildings fly by. The trip was so dull. I slowly nodded off to sleep.


	5. The End

Chapter 5

Author's note: This will be in Akito's POV okay? And now I don't mind if you think I made this all up because I have changed so much things now. So yah...whatever. This will be the last chapter of my story.

-Chapter 5 Start-

"Akito-chan! Wake up sleepy head!" I heard someone call to me. As soon as what that person registered in my brain anger rushed through me. Who was this dumb ass stupid enough to call me 'Akito-chan'? Well whoever it was, was going to get their ass kicked by me once I was completely awake. I was taking my time getting up so I could piss the stupid one up. But suddenly I felt a sharp pain against my cheek. It was a slap. This made me open my eyes.

"Yuki!" I hissed at him. He, that son of a bitch, hit me! I tried to punch him but I couldn't for some reason. I looked to my back and saw that my hands were tied and so were my feet! I could not believe this!

"That's right Akito-chan! I tied you up nice and tight!" Yuki said in the most disrespectful tone I had ever heard. He was also smirking at me. I was getting angrier by the minute.

"You let me go right now! I am the head of the Sohma family so you have to do as I say! You hear me Yuki? Untie me right now!" I shouted at Yuki sending him the most cold and dark looks I could muster. Yuki's smirk only grew as he leaned closer to me.

"You're not really the head of the Sohma family…are you Akito-chan? I now know the truth. It was all in a little notebook that was hidden in the Sohma library. And this notebook…it's yours isn't it?" The tone Yuki used was dark, his eyes were twisted and even seemed…insane. He was actually starting to scare me. He knew the truth about me not being the head of the Sohma family. And the notebook….I refused to answer him.

"Where are we?" I asked him. I could hear my voice quivering. Yuki seemed amused by my suffering.

"Somewhere near the Sohma hot springs. Now back to the notebook. Is it yours or not?" He asked me once more. Once more I didn't answer him. Instead I gave him a glare. Yuki frowned deeply then swiftly sent his foot in my direction. When his kick connected I felt the side of his foot hit my face. Before I knew it, I was sent flying and then skidded on the cold soil. I swear I heard a cracking noise when I was hit. I heard Yuki coming closer to me once I stopped rolling. I gave out a soft moan of pain.

"The notebook is yours right!" Yuki hissed in my ear as he pulled me up by my hair. I nodded as my eyes sent daggers in his direction. I could taste blood in my mouth, the metallic and sweet crimson liquid….

"That's a good girl." He said to me, his cold and angered tone changing into a sweet one. He let go of my hair, letting me fall onto the cold dirt.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" I asked him in a rasped sort of voice. Yuki chuckled as he paced around me. He was getting so goddamn cocky. I could feel my anger rise along with my uncertainty.

"You don't know? And I thought you owned that notebook…." Yuki said in a mocking tone. My eyes widened.

"He could have…he wasn't talking about…." I thought as a wave of panic rushed through my veins. I could feel the fear sweep through my body. I started to shake and my eyes were watering. Yuki could see my fear. He was very humored by it. But he shouldn't be! This was going to affect him too!

"You can't do this Yuki!" I shrieked. "I said there in my notebook if I die you die too! Didn't you see it! We are connected! We have a some sort of bond!" My tears forced themselves out of my eyes. They were almost like waterfalls coming down my pale face.

"I know, I know. I saw it. You were frickn' screaming in the notebook. One letter almost fit one page when you were writing it down. It's kinnda hard to miss." Yuki gave me a face like he was talking normally to someone. Like it was some casual sort of conversation. I could not believe this.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed at him in-between my sobs. I was starting to shake even harder.

"God damn it Akito. Don't you get it? I will do anything for Tohru. I would kill myself a thousand times just to save her. Besides, you specified in your notebook that the two of us must die along with two other people who were cursed by the Zodiac Curse to remove the curse you and I must die along with two other Zodiac members. I would have gotten Kyo to help me…but I don't really know if the cat counts. So I had to get another one in Kyo's place." Yuki had a playful and dark smirk on his face.

"You…you're insane!" I hissed at him. He was going to kill me and himself! And not to mention two other people! What happened to him! Was this huge change the effect of Tohru's insanity!

"AKITO! Yuki! Ayame what is the meaning of this?" I turned to see Shigure with the look of shock and anger on his face. He looked at me then to Yuki then to Ayame. The blood in my mouth wasn't too sweet anymore so I tried to spit it out but it came our as a cough instead.

"You wanted to know what me and Yuki were up to. I told you I would show you my dear friend. So here it is." Ayame said in a gentle and calm voice as he walked closer to me. He brought me to my feet but I didn't really truest him so I gave him a hard time. After a bit he finally got me up and carried me gently. When I saw he was taking me too.

"No! Ayame! Please don't do this! Please! Don't make me die sooner than I have too! I'm begging you!" I wailed as I tried to get away from him, which was impossible seeing I was tied up.

"I'm sorry Akito. But Yuki-kun promised to love me in the next life if I did this for him." He whispered into my ear.

"Well sorry isn't good enough! You're going to kill me! You cannot be sorry enough for that!" I screamed.

"Kill her! Yuki! Ayame! What exactly is going on! Is this true? Are you going to kill her!" Shigure shouted. He looked like he was going to kill Yuki right now. And I was wishing he wouldn't and would at the same time.

"That's right Shigure. We're going to get rid of her. She is of no use to us anymore. I am the true head of the Sohma family as it turns out. So…I guess there is no need for her to live anymore." Yuki said like one of those cheesy bad guys on TV. No. I was just angry at him. He did sound like a lunatic. He sounded like me. But I would never actually kill someone. Would I?

"Yuki…have you forgotten that Akito is the core of the Zodiac! We need her!" Shigure looked to me. "And she is also my sister! I cannot allow you to kill her!" He hissed at Yuki. Yuki laughed then said,

"Damn. I was hoping you'd attack me now." Then in a flash Shigure did attack Yuki. His big and hard fist slammed into Yuki's face. Yuki staggered backward and rubbed his jaw.

"Ow…that…hurt." Yuki mumbled. Then he switched into a fighting stance and smirked at Shigure, taunting him. Shigure snarled at Yuki and charged at him. Again Shigure threw his fist at Yuki. But Yuki was quick. He dodged my brother's attack without any problem.

"Shigure! Stop! NO!" I screamed once I figured out Yuki's true intentions. He was going to kill me, himself, Ayame AND Shigure! We were the four he had chosen! But my warning was too late. Before Shigure could pull his fist back Yuki grabbed it, gave Shigure a dark smirk and refused to let go of his fist. Shigure was alarmed and he looked to Ayame.

"Why are you doing this Ayame? I thought we were friends! Best friends!" He shouted at Yuki's brother.

"Because Yuki promised to love me if I did this one thing for him. Besides, you will have all eternity to slowly make your way to forgiving me." Ayame whispered as he looked down. He was nervous. I could tell he didn't really want to die but he rather die than have Yuki hate him forever.

"Ayame! Don't do this! I can sense you don't really want to do this!" I shouted. Yuki glared at me.

"Shut up!" He turned to Ayame with a softer, kinder look. "Ayame…do it for me. Do it now." He said in a sweet tone. Fear and panic were rushing through me. I could feel cold sweat dripping down my face. Ayame nodded and started to walk backwards.

"Ayame! What are you doing!" Shigure shouted as he tried to pull away from Yuki. But he couldn't. Yuki's grip was so strong Shigure could only watch as Ayame walked backwards, carrying me in his arms.

"Shigure…I know you will forgive me. You will have all eternity to do so." Ayame said as he started to fall back towards the cliff. Then Yuki let go of Shigure then and there. Shigure sprinted towards Ayame and I, arms extended.

"Akito!" Shigure shouted. I felt myself falling. I could see my raven colored hair beside my eyes. I was really…going to die.

* * *

Slowly my eyes opened. I tried to sit up from the mat. I couldn't and panic spread through me.

"Help me! Someone! Why am I tied here?" I screamed. I looked up to my hands and saw they were full of cuts. What was going on. I couldn't remember anything. The house was so quiet that it was scaring me.

"Kyo! Yuki! Help me!" I screamed again, louder than the last time. I heard someone running up the stairs and felt relief. Finally someone was going to help me out of this and tell me what was going on! The person ran into the room. It was Kyo. But he looked so…different. His eyes were sunken, he was a lot paler, his orange hair was a mess.

"Tohru?" He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him. Why was he asking me that question. I was me. I was Tohru…right?

"Um…yes Kyo. It's me Tohru. Um…could you please save me?" I asked him in a shaky voice. I was so scared now. What happened to me? Kyo studied me for a while. Why wasn't he helping me! I was tied up! Did I do something wrong? He slowly took a step towards me. He seemed to have gotten paler now.

"I see. You're…back." He whispered as he started to untie the ropes that tied me down. Once the ropes were gone I sat up from the mat and stared at him. I had so much questions now.

"What happened Kyo? Why was I tied up?" I asked him. I couldn't stop my voice from quivering. I was so scared. His eyes started watering up. Now I was really starting to become scared.

"Kyo! What's wrong!" I asked, becoming more frantic by the second. He didn't answer me. He just took out a small black notebook from his pocket and handed it to me. He then took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed that to me as well.

"It's a…letter from Yuki." He whispered as he sat down beside me quietly. My eyes scanned the note before I actually read it. When I did read it I could feel tears stinging my eyes. He couldn't have! Sweet, caring Yuki could not have done that! I looked to Kyo as the tears fell down my face. He was just looking in to space. He was feeling sad as well.

_Why Yuki? Why?_

-Chapter 5 end-

Author's notes-ties blindfold around eyes- I'm ready to take your flames and buring of Kyo plushies now...


End file.
